


Gifts

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of them brought a gift with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



From the doorway, Charles gazed at his students, waiting for them to notice him and to settle. He'd started this school to offer young mutants a place to feel safe and accepted, and he had failed them in that respect. Stryker had attacked the school and abducted several of his pupils, intent on killing all of them, and yet, as his eyes moved from one student to the next he had to smile.

'The resilience of youth', he thought as Artie stuck his blue, forked tongue out at Theresa. She laughed and threw her orange colored pencil at him only for it to start unraveling mid-air as if caught in an invisible pencil sharpener, re-configuring into the shape of a beautiful, dainty rose with orange-tipped petals. Jeremy's gift. It reminded him that all gifts had the potential to be used for good or bad - a weapon could have been formed instead of a delicate rose - and it was the gifted person who had the choice of what to do with their powers.

At any time he could have used his gift to kill every non-mutant on the planet, to tear through their enemies, but he realized many years ago that his true gift was these young people. He had been given the chance to shape their young and impressionable minds with guidance rather than brute force, to allow them to learn and grow, and as he watched them laugh and play he knew he had not failed them. Not completely.

Charles moved into the room and called for their attention.

"Theresa, Jeremy... Artie," he warned as they continued to bicker and play, smiling as they settled immediately, waiting for him to begin.

Taking a book from his desk he paused. It was a good book, a favorite from his youth, but recent events still had a tight hold on him, overshadowing his thoughts so he placed it back and considered a different lesson.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness. Only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate. Only love can do that," he quoted before smiling warmly at each of the students in turn. "Today I'm going to tell you about a man who had a dream."

END  
 


End file.
